The Power To Protect
by woo0131
Summary: Tsukune had always wanted to protect others.  Now, he gets it.  But what things are gained along with this power?  What adventures will begin?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfic. Recently discovered (and have become obsessed) with Rosario + Vampire. Please Review!**_

_**Crack!**_

Tsukune was once again punched into the wall by Hokuto. And again.

_**Crack!**_

And Again.

_**Crack!**_

And Again.

_**Crack!**_

Nobody heard the snapping sound that was coming from the Holy Lock on Tsukune's wrist. All Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby heard were the slight moans coming from Tsukune every time he was thrust into the wall. They were helplessly stuck in the barrier that Hokuto had created. As much as they would have liked to help, they couldn't. All they could do was watch as the horror unfolded in front of them.

_**Crack!**_

This time, no longer did Tsukune get back up. No longer did he have any more energy in him to even try. His only wish was to fall unconscious to escape from this nightmare.

Hokuto walked up to him, "I had expected more from the human that was crafted by Board Chairman. I have no use for you."

With that, Hokuto reeled up for the final blow to Tsukune.

As Hokuto was about to strike, a strong demonic aura came into the room. As if by instinct, everybody in the room turned to see who the aura belonged to. To everyone's relief, Inner Moka came in through the door.

In a split second, Moka was no longer in front of the door, but was kicking Hokuto in the side of his face. It sent him flying into the wall. Moka, seeing that she had a moment, kneeled down beside Tsukune's ear, "It's alright, you gave it your all, now let me handle this."

As if on cue, Hokuto came out of the smoke. Tsukune, having rested for a while, finally gets back on his feet.

**(I'm going to skip the whole part about him distracting Tsukune and Moka. It's not that it's unimportant. It's more like I am lazy. The twist, well the _big _twist is coming soon. I'm going to skip to the part after Hokuto takes of his Holy Lock.)**

Hokuto finally begins to attack using the shock of his true form to his advantage. He manages to hit Moka and sends her flying into a pillar and eventually into the wall. Before Tsukune even realizes it, he is sent flying into the same wall as Moka creating a crater of his own a few feet away from Moka's.

_**Crack!**_

Moka slowly recovers and begins to assault Hokuto with punches and kicks to only have them deflected or dodged. Small scrapes on her body increased every second. Tsukune had fallen onto the floor watching Moka's every move countered and saw Hokuto land a huge kick to her chin.

Tsukune knew that he was in no condition to help, but he still wanted to protect everyone. He used all his strength to get up. He slowly stumbled towards towards Hokuto stopping about three meters away from him. Tsukune stood there closed his eyes concentrating on getting all of his remaining strength into his final punch.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and charged at Hokuto. Tsukune tried to jump into the air to gain more speed just to have Hokuto knock him into the wall.

_**Snap!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please Review!**_

_**Snap!**_

This sound was heard by all three people that were in the room. Inner Moka immediately turned to look as did Hokuto. Moka knew what was about to happen.

A strong but evil demonic aura filled the room. The blinding light disappeared revealing a Tsukune with blood red slitted eyes, pitch black hair, and tattoo like engravings sprouting from the bite marks now visible on his neck. He had turned into a ghoul.

The ghoul slowly walked towards a confused Hokuto which was thinking, "Why did Tsukune suddenly turn into that when the Holy Lock broke? It never happened to me."

Using Hokuto's shock to it's advantage, the ghoul landed a powerful kick on the side of Hokuto's face sending him into a pillar. When the ghoul tried for another kick to Hokuto's head, Hokuto quickly noticed and deflected his kick with ease and then quickly landing a huge punch into the ghoul's gut which created yet another crater in the wall.

Moka tried to help the situation by trying to land one of her own punches as she reeled up for her punch, the ghoul cam fly out from his crater and was aiming a jab at Moka. She immediately noticed and dodged.

Moka finally realized the dire situation that they were in. The barrier separating the Youkai and the Humans was slowly breaking down. Tsukune's was no longer himself. Even the ghoul Tsukune didn't stand a chance against the released Hokuto. Worst of all, Inner Moka couldn't help due to the fact the ghoul Tsukune would attack her if she came in it's way. All she could do was watch as the ghoul got slammed into the wall over and over again.

In Tsukune's mind...

Tsukune woke up in darkness. Every single direction he looked, there was only nothingness. But right at that moment only two thoughts were in his mind, Kill and Blood. Suddenly, Tsukune could see what his own body was doing. He could feel what his body wanted.

Kill, Blood

No, I can't give in yet, but still.

Kill, Blood

At that moment, he saw Inner Moka tearing up. Tsukune knew that she must

"I have to snap out of it. I have to protect everyone."

Tsukune's vision slowly faded. He knew he was losing himself to the ghoul. Suddenly, he heard something. Tsukune couldn't quite understand what it was.

Then he heard it again. Tsukune understood it this time. It was Moka screaming his name.

"I need to protect Moka."

With that, his black world was engulfed in light.

Back in the real world...

Moka was yelling at the top of her vampire lungs, screaming even. She was losing hope. When the ghoul tried for a jump after making yet another crater, it stopped right before leaving the ground and fell onto the floor holding his head.

Moka wanted to go by his side to see what had happened, but instead, kicked Hokuto in the face when he wasn't paying attention. Hokuto noticed out of the corner of his eye and hit Moka in the side of her face. She landed right beside the now seemingly unconscious Tsukune.

She noticed that the engravings on his neck were now nowhere to be found and his hair was back to their brown. Before she could be happy for Tsukune's ghoulessness, Hokuto ran up to the two and reeled his arm as far back as possible and hammered it down.

Smoke covered the whole room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please Review!**_

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby all rushed into the room only to run into the huge smoke cloud. Their eyes watered and they started to cough. They had all heard the loud BOOM when Hokuto hit the ground.

After a while, the smoke finally started to clear revealing a huge crater on the floor. Hokuto slowly raised his hand to check under it.

To everyone's surprise, there was nothing under Hokuto's hand. Everybody looked around trying to find the missing duo, Tsukune and Inner Moka. As the smoke cleared more, it revealed a Tsukune with silver hair that was a few shades darker than Moka's, blood red slitted eyes, and fangs that protruded the lips. Moka was in his arms being carried bridal style.

Slowly, Tsukune put down Moka making sure that she could stand. Moka was still in shock that Tsukune saved her and all the changes that seemed to happen instantaneously. The first thing she did after being put down was to scan this new Tsukune all over.

Meanwhile, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby had finally found where Moka and Tsukune were. They were taken aback immediately when they caught a glimpse of those blood red slitted eyes. They seemed to feel a certain sense of evil behind them.

Hokuto slowly turned around also being shocked by this totally different Tsukune. As to be expected, Hokuto didn't waste anytime and threw a huge punch at the two creating another cloud of smoke. Moka dodged it with ease but to everyone's surprise, Tsukune once again appears behind Hokuto.

Then it happened, a demonic energy that could only be from a S-Class Super Vampire was released. Tsukune had jumped up before Hokuto could turn around and punched him hard in his face causing Hokuto to lose balance. When Tsukune had fallen to the height of Hokuto's legs, Tsukune swiped Hokuto's legs which made Hokuto fall over. Without delay, Tsukune jumps and nails Hokuto right in the head and created crater right under Hokuto's head.

Hokuto was out cold.

Tsukune then got up and slowly walked away as if nothing happened.

But, all of a sudden, Tsukune stumbled and fell. Luckily, Moka was fast enough and caught him before he hit the ground and asked, "Are you alright? You just took out Hokuto as if it was nothing."

Tsukune was like, "I did? Anyways, I'm fine (cough). Just put me dow..."

Tsukune was unconcious.

When Tsukune finally woke up, he found himself in a very clean room, on a very white bed, and his body full of bandages. There were four girls sitting beside his bed: Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. They were all in a deep sleep leaning on each other's shoulders except for Moka, which was leaning on the bed.

Tsukune got up slowly to avoid waking the girls up. He got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. Knowing his way around this hospital, Tsukune quickly made it to the bathroom. Tsukune was still quite groggy from his sleeping and wanted to freshen up by splashing his face with some water

As soon as the water made contact with his skin,

he felt pain like never before


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please Review!**_

Tsukune quickly fell to the floor cupping his face. He stayed on the floor for about five minutes until the feeling of electrocution slowly disappeared.

Tsukune was panting and it took him another minute to regulate his breathing. He slowly got up and walked up to the sink. He looked up into the mirror.

An unfamiliar face stared right back at Tsukune. The reflection had silver hair and blood red slitted eyes that made Tsukune jump back in fear. He knew that it could only be the face of a vampire.

As the truth slowly dawned on Tsukune, he couldn't really wrap his head around it. He dashed for his room and kicked the door open, waking up all the girls, with a clearly outraged expression glued onto his face and yelled, "Why am I like this? Why am I a vampire? It's impossible right?"

Suddenly, the board chairman appeared right behind Tsukune and said, "Yes," which made Tsukune jump, "it is impossible. Even I can't quite explain it. All we know is that you are the first vampire who wasn't one at birth."

The board chairman waited as Tsukune made his way to the bed. Tsukune sat down with only one thought in his mind, "I'm a vampire, a blood sucking S-Class super monster."

He just sat there quietly for about two minutes until Inner Moka broke the silence, "It's not that bad, at least you have more powe..." She stopped as she noticed water drops hanging from Tsukune's face and immediately knew what had happened.

The board chairman tried to change the subject, "Moka, your rosario will be fixed in a week. So for now, you will have to bear with school. The students won't bother you much since they will sense the huge demonic aura emitting from you." Then he turned to all of his students, "That goes for all of you, the school has been repaired and classes will begin once again." Then he disappeared.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari knew that Moka and Tsukune needed to be alone. So they left for their own rooms.

After Moka closed the door behind the girls, she walked towards the bed and took a seat beside Tsukune. She knew that this must be a lot for Tsukune to handle.

Tsukune had his head hanging down. Moka leaned down to try and comfort him but to her surprise, Tsukune had a slight grin on his face. Tsukune thought, "This is great! I can finally protect everyone and not just be a burden."

Moka was confused so she asked, "Tsukune, why are you smiling? Is there something that's funny?"

Tsukune quickly snapped out of his thinking and replied, "No, was I? I was just thinking. I'm actually a vampire now aren't I?"

Upon hearing Tsukune's response, Moka started to worry about Tsukune. She thought that Tsukune was just being nice and not reveal is true emotions. She started blaming herself for making him this way. She thought, " Now he'll have to watch as all his family and friends die."

At that moment, the intercom said, "Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka, please see the board chairman."

So they both got up and walked to the board chairman's office in silence.


End file.
